1864
by sweetklausoline
Summary: Caroline Forbes has arrived in Mystic Falls with her companion Bonnie Bennett and the Mikaelson family have agreed to let her stay with them while she gets acclimated to the area. Soon she catches the eyes of two of the brothers: the fun-loving Kol and the mysterious, tormented Klaus. As days go by, she finds her affections torn in two for the brothers. How will she ever choose?


**1864**

The day she arrived was a day he would never forget. It was the third day of May, just a few hours after sunrise. The birds were chirping and the leaves in the trees were rustling with the slight breeze of warm air. Spring was in full bloom and flowers of all colors and sizes lined the driveway up to their home. A home that was a little too large for his liking, but he never complained outside of his own mind. His father had been a wealthy cotton mill owner and they were blessed to afford such extravagances. He may have been a grouch most of his life, with little to no love for his children, but he made sure they were able to live above the common people.

The carriage approached the large, white plantation house down the little dirt pathway that stretched down for a quarter mile. There were large trees lining either side of the driveway. It was a beauty to behold - a variety of colors filling up their little part of the world. He removed his hat as the carriage pulled up to the house. It was a beautiful carriage, dark brown with large wheels. He couldn't see inside due to red curtains blocking the view. He was straining to make out a face in the window when the horses startled him. The driver had pulled on the reigns stopping the horses.

He took a few steps down the stairway watching the door to the carriage with anticipation. His mother had told him they were expecting a guest, two guests, and when he found out these guests would be women, he could barely contain his excitement. Single women in Mystic Falls were becoming less and less in numbers with each new day. He was already the ripe age for marriage and, as much as he enjoyed their extravagant life here on the plantation, he knew he was destined for a more simple life.

The driver was at the door to the carriage now and as he opened the door he announced for everyone to hear, "May I introduce to you, Miss Caroline Forbes and Miss Bonnie Bennett from Atlanta."

_Caroline … what a beautiful name_, he smiled slowly thinking to himself.

His breath then hitched in his throat as his eyes fell upon her. Her hair was like a fine silk, its rich yellow color brighter than the sun. To his surprise, she did not keep it pinned up, as was custom at the time, but had it hanging about her shoulders in soft curls. She had both sides of her beautiful hair pinned up by blue brooches which did more than just hold up her hair, they brought out her deep sea blue eyes. The dress she wore was a bright yellow color, matching her voluminous hair. _Only half as beautiful_, he thought. The dress accented the pale, smooth skin of her bosom and wrapped around her body like a glove. The bottom was fanned out with a slit down the side that showed an extravagant layer of lace. She looked like an angel that had stepped out of heaven. He gulped, marvelling at her.

He was frozen, just three steps away from her, when she lifted up her gloved hand to him. He hesitated slightly, looking into her eyes, before he took her hand.

"Miss Forbes, it is my pleasure." He said, kissing her hand.

"Please," she curtsied, her hand never leaving his, "call me Caroline."

He returned her smile, aware that his heart was beating faster with each passing second. She turned to her companion.

"This is my handmaiden, Miss Bennett." The woman to her side, curtsied as well. He took her hand as well and kissed it.

"You are both welcome here for as long as you like," he nodded to both of them. He caught Caroline's eyes again and she seemed to bore a hole deep down in his soul. It destroyed every fiber of his being.

"And who, might I presume, is the name of this handsome man before us?" Caroline smiled, coyly. He blushed having forgotten to even introduce himself.

He bowed his head, "Kol Mikaelson."

"What a lovely name, Mr. Mikaelson." She teased, taking a step towards him and putting out her arm. "Will you be giving me a tour of the beautiful estate this afternoon?"

He looked down at her outstretched arm and nervously took it with his, an electricity shooting through him at the close proximity. She turned to her handmaiden.

"Bonnie, please secure my luggage to the guest room. I assume," she smiled at Kol. "that I will be busy the rest of the day," Kol returned the smile warmly. He helped her up the stairs, amazed at her grace and poise, and lead her to the front door. She stopped right before they entered.

"Are you sure you wish to invite me in, kind sir?" she raised her eyebrow and smirked, teasing him. Her curls cascading along her back. He blinked a few times before reclaiming his breath.

"It would make me the happiest man on earth," he replied. The corners of her eyes creased with the intensity of her smile.

"Well then," she said, walking into the house. "Won't this be fun."

* * *

Despite their friendly exchange, leaving both parties equally satisfied, they had not noticed the pair of eyes staring at them from the second floor. His hand had moved the curtain slowly, so he could catch a glimpse of the mistress that would be staying with them for the next few weeks. He noticed his younger brother standing nervously on the stairway and he immediately scowled. _That boy was such a nuisance_, he thought to himself.

He then saw the carriage approaching the house and he grew strong with anticipation, against his own wishes at remaining neutral to the home invasion. He honestly didn't like how his mother was always opening their home to guests and he didn't like how his brothers always took to them like flies to a dead horse.

The carriage came to a stop and he watched as the driver opened the door, announcing the names of the guests. Despite the fact he couldn't hear a word the driver had said, he kept his eyes peeled for a glimpse at them.

He felt something clench in his chest when his eyes fell upon her.

She was nothing he had ever seen before and he leaned in closer to the window, his eyes inches from the glass, to get a better look. Everything about her screamed defiance as her dress and hair were not with the customs. From a distance, he could barely make out her face, but he could see her yellow hair, shining in the sunlight. The natural curls hung down her back freely and around her budding bosom. Her felt something within him burn as he watched Kol kiss her hand. Was it jealousy? He wouldn't know. He'd never felt this feeling before. He watched them exchange smiles and head towards the house, out of his view.

He leaned back against the wall, his hand resting above his fast beating heart. He was unsure how he felt about this, these feelings he felt for a woman he hadn't even met before.

In the past, he had never cared about their visitors or any of the women his mother tried to force him to court. He never felt any draw for them and, after seeing the failed love between his parents, he had always told himself to either marry for a passionate, alluring love or die alone.

He was sure now that he wouldn't have to settle for the latter and he would die trying to make that woman his.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to get this thing started. **

**REVIEW and let me know your thoughts! **


End file.
